Map08: 4 Sides of Death (Prodoomer)
This is the first major boss map of Prodoomer, and the final stage of Chapter I. The official name of this map is 4 Sides of Death, but the game will refer to it as Spiderdemon 666 when it's unlocked. The player can revisit this and other boss levels to fight the boss over and over again. Each of the three keys needed to unlock the boss room are guarded by devious ambushes and traps, but there are ways to circumvent them. * Get the blue key first in order to open the blue bars covering the niche with the computer map. The four arachnotrons lying in ambush in the pillars around the blue key can be killed preemptively with the Telekinesis or Rays spells. * Get the red key second and acquire the computer map. Before picking up the red key, drop Sandbags at the entrance to the room with the blue bars to distract the enemies that will teleport in. * With the computer map, finding the correct path to the yellow key is much easier. It's in the guarded area in the northeast corner of the nukage maze. Rad suits are limited, so jump repeatedly to avoid contact with the nukage, keep armor topped off with the Green Armor spell, and stand on the barrels to avoid taking damage. Average Payout: 1,500 credits Secrets 1. In the western sector, there is a switch inside the caged area where several enemies were stationed. Check the southern staircase to find a fake wall to get inside. Press the switch and go back outside to the room with the health bonuses. Above the computer console to the right is the secret area that just opened up, which can be reached by climbing on sandbags. 2. Entering secret #1 will lower a barrier behind a false wall in the red key room, located high up on the west side. Look very carefully for a shootable switch in the back, which grants access to the barred-off room. 3. Go through the east door leading to the nukage maze, and check the south wall on the southeast platform for a secret door. Be prepared to fight off the enemy inside. Rings 17 In the starting room, in the northeast corner, is a nukage falls. Rocket jump up there to get a ring. Boss Strategy A 500 pt legendary armor is available at the start. Place sandbags as close to the central column as possible before entering the boss room. When the Spiderdemon 666 attacks, run around behind it and shoot it in the back with the Super Shotgun while it's distracted. While most players will instinctively try to keep their distance and strafe around behind the pillars on the periphery, the Spiderdemon 666 has a deadly seeking attack designed to counter this strategy, which it only uses when the player is too far away. Its midrange attack does moderate damage, and its melee attack is a weak shock aura. Therefore it's best to stay relatively close, practically touching the boss. The boss is worth 433 XP when killed. Category:MAP08